


The Vampire of Azeroth

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [5]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuckton of My Headcanon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Character Injury, Pain, Protective Anduin Lothar, Protective Khadgar, Smart Khadgar, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampire!Medivh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Anduin, Khadgar and Medivh run into a werewolf ambush in the forest, and Medivh gets bitten. However, his exceptional magical power causes the werewolf-curse to mutate in him, changing him into something else entirely.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar & Medivh, Khadgar & Anduin Lothar, Khadgar & Medivh (Warcraft)
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 4





	The Vampire of Azeroth

Medivh only had time to blink once before the huge, strange doglike creature crashed into him, and the fall knocked all the air out of his lungs. He faintly heard Anduin and Khadgar crying out, their voices full of worry, but he couldn't afford to care. He tried to breathe, and it felt like all of his ribs were one big, deep bruise. Medivh whimpered in pain but tried again; he needed at least the amount of air in his lungs that was enough to choke out a fireball spell.

The creature's own momentum carried it away from Medivh some when they landed on the forest ground, but now it was turning toward him, ready to attack again. The mage didn't want that to happen, so ignoring his pain he scrambled to his feet and backtracked frantically, raising his hand to release the spell the minute the creature moved toward him.

He didn't have to wait long. The creature – now that he could look at it better, he saw that it was a gigantic wolf that somehow managed to learn how to walk on its hind legs – let out a deep growl and jumped at Medivh. The mage let his fireball loose, and it smashed right into the wolf-thing's face, making it howl in fury; but it didn't stop it. Medivh tried to conjure another one, but he was still short of breath, his voice faltered and he gasped for air, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

That was all the wolf needed. It closed the distance between them with two long strides, and the next thing Medivh felt was a burst of white-hot, burning agony in his left shoulder. If he could've, he'd surely have screamed, but the only sound he managed was a painful groan. The daze he felt got much worse, and black spots danced before his eyes. He tried to choke out a spell, anything that'd get rid of his attacker, but he was just too weak for it. The last thing he heard was Anduin's enraged battle cry; then everything went black.

*

"Have you found out something?" Anduin asked when Khadgar opened the door and slipped into the room.

It was half a day ago that they'd got back to Stormwind, and during this time, Anduin had barely left his injured friend's bedside. Medivh didn't wake, not once, since he'd lost consciousness in the forest, and now he was whimpering miserably in his sleep, burning up with fever. His shoulder was bandaged, but there were a few spots of red on the white linen, meaning that the wound was still bleeding.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't like it" Khadgar sighed, settling on the wide windowsill and watching as Anduin wiped Medivh's face and forehead with a wet cloth.

That seemed to calm the feverish mage somewhat.

"I don't like _anything_ about this so shoot" the warrior muttered.

"Apparently, these wolf-things weren't always wolf-things" Khadgar said. "About an hour after their death, they changed back to humans. They were humans once. Which is freaking creepy, I think." Khadgar involuntarily shivered with the thought.

"And it means... What does it mean? That Medivh will become a monster like them, too?" Anduin asked, barely able to hide how upset this possibility made him.

The last thing he'd have done intentionally was hurting his friends, but if that was the fate awaited Medivh, he knew he'd have to, sooner or later.

"Well... keep it in mind that everything I say from now on is just an educated guess. A pretty sure guess but still a guess, nonetheless" Khadgar stated, and Anduin nodded impatiently, urging the young mage to continue. "So, as much as I could examine them, every sign on the corpses, plus what we've witnessed in the forest, are telling me that it's a curse. Yes, they're capable of transferring it through biting the victims, but I'm pretty sure the origin of this... let's call it species was a curse."

"How do you know this?"

"I can... sense the remnant of it, it's still in their bodies, even after their death. And every single one of the bodies have bite marks on them, supporting the transfer-via-causing-injury theory" Khadgar explained, and Anduin grimaced, glancing at the sleeping mage.

"Charming" he said with barely hidden sarcasm. "And what about Medivh?"

Khadgar hesitated a bit, trying to collect his thoughts before answering.

"There are at least two factors that may prevent him from changing into a giant wolf: one's that he's the Guardian, which means his power is off-the-chart; quite literally. Truth is, no one knows what exactly he's capable of, we don't know the limits of the Guardian's powers. And this amount of magical power can be an effective protection from many things; for example curses" Khadgar said, and Anduin was listening to him intently, his bright blue eyes hard and determined. "Two, Medivh's already a shapeshifter, he's already bound to another form. That should make it impossible, or at least very unlikely, that he'd be able to change into something else than a raven."

There was a heavy silence in the room after that, then Anduin sighed tiredly.

"Well, at least that's somewhat encouraging..." he muttered softly, running his fingers through Medivh's long brown hair, now a bit damp with sweat.

"If the blood loss and the fever won't kill him first, I think he has a pretty good chance to recover without any lasting effects" Khadgar answered, trying his best to give hope to his friend.

The problem was that the fever was on its way all right to kill Medivh. Ever since it started a few hours ago, it had only gotten higher and higher, without the slightest sign of breaking anytime soon. Somewhere deep down, Anduin was glad his friend wasn't awake; it would've been a torture for him if he was.

"Don't you dare die on me! Please, just... don't" he whispered, blinking back the scared tears that stung his eyes.

Soon, Khadgar managed to convince Anduin to go and eat something then get some sleep.

"I'll stay with him and tell you if he wakes up or anything" Khadgar promised, and Anduin, with a heavy heart, but left the room.

As if he'd sensed that Anduin wasn't with him anymore, Medivh started whimpering, but it was a dreadfully weak, miserable sound. Khadgar settled on the bed and just like Anduin before him, he used the wet cloth to wipe the sweat from Medivh's face, quietly talking to the mage all along, trying to provide some comfort. Medivh soon calmed again, at least somewhat, but his breathing was still shallow and ragged, and when Khadgar touched his wrist to check his pulse, he found it much quicker than it would've been healthy. At least his fever finally decided to stagnate rather than increasing.

"Please don't die... I'd hate to stay without my teacher" Khadgar confessed, and he absolutely didn't like how scared and lost he sounded.

Resigned that he couldn't do anything but wait, the young mage grabbed his book and tried to concentrate on what he was reading, but it wasn't easy with the worried thoughts invading his mind in every other minute.

*

Four whole days later, Medivh finally woke up. His fever broke, and the wound on his shoulder looked much better as well; in fact, it healed faster than it'd have been normal from such a severe injury. However, no one gave it much thought at first, Anduin, Llane, and Khadgar were just happy that their friend was alive and well on the path of recovery.

The young mage was in the middle of explaining Medivh his discoveries regarding the giant wolves when Anduin came in, carrying a big cup of hot soup. Medivh was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, while Khadgar sat on the windowsill; it was apparently his favourite place in the room. Medivh tried his best to listen attentively, but Anduin saw that he was blinking sleepily and was about to doze off; the mage was still weak from the considerable blood loss he'd suffered, and the days-long high fever wasn't helping it, either.

"I thought you might be hungry" the warrior said when the mages finally became aware of his presence.

"Thanks" Medivh smiled at him faintly, reaching for the cup.

Anduin settled next to him and gave him the soup; Medivh sipped it contently, and it seemed the food helped his sleepiness somewhat, he looked a bit more awake. As the warrior watched his friend, he noticed something. At first, he thought his eyes were deceiving him, but when he exchanged a curious glance with Khadgar, he realized that it wasn't the case.

"Do you see it, too?"

"Yepp" Khadgar nodded, hopping down from his spot and nearing them, settling on Medivh's other side.

"What?" the Guardian asked, irritated and a bit scared, if he was being honest.

His friends were behaving as if his hair suddenly turned blue or something like that, and it wasn't the least calming.

"You have... fangs" Khadgar said, and Medivh stared.

"What?!" he hissed, now obviously annoyed, but while doing so, he felt it, too.

Both his upper and lower canines were longer than they were supposed to be; not much, but the difference was clear. When Anduin, driven by his curiosity, grabbed his jaw gently and turned his head toward himself to take a better look, Medivh was so surprised he didn't resist. He even snarled at Anduin playfully, and his friend chuckled.

"Baby fangs..." he said, amused, but then cast a glance at Khadgar. "Does this mean he'll turn into a beast?" he asked, and Medivh's eyes widened.

"Very much unlikely. He'd have turned already if this would be a real risk" the young mage shook his head, trying to swallow the grin wanting to spread on his face every time he looked at Medivh's tiny fangs. "However, it seems that he wasn't completely immune to the infection, Guardian powers or not."

"Hey, I'm right here!" said Guardian snapped, instinctively baring his fangs like a predator in his frustration.

Anduin snorted and Khadgar made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a squeal, immediately trying to muffle it, with somewhat limited success. Medivh just sighed, shook his head and got up to visit the bathroom attached to his room so he could take a look at these fangs as well. He wanted to know what reduced his best friend and his apprentice to a laughing, squeaking mess. Examining his fangs in the mirror, Medivh had to admit that they were in fact cute in their own way, but when he touched one of them, he immediately knew that they weren't there for cuteness. Baby fangs or not, they were sharp and strong.

He was about to go back to his friends when suddenly and out of nothing, a wave of white-hot, agonizing pain ran through him, accompanied by the strange feeling of unbearable thirst. He cried out, barely able to catch the doorframe before falling to his knees. Anduin and Khadgar were next to him in a split second and supported him back to his bed. Medivh dropped on it, shivering violently as the second wave of the agony washed over him, and now it was as if someone was twisting a blade in his guts. A strangled sob escaped him as he doubled over, tears streaming down his face; and that inexplicable feeling of thirst just got stronger with every second, but he couldn't tell what he was thirsting after.

"Hey... I'm here, okay? Try to tell me what you're feeling. What hurts?" Anduin asked, and even through the haze of pain wrecking his entire being, Medivh could feel that his friend was as close to a panic attack as he could ever get; and it scared him, too.

Anduin Lothar just wasn't supposed to panic; ever.

"Like... I'm stabbed..." he managed to choke out, trembling. "And... thirst... I'm thirsty..."

Khadgar jumped to get a cup of water but Anduin stopped him; it seemed he'd just realized something.

"Fangs..." he whispered, already rolling up the sleeve of his shirt and offering his arm to Medivh.

The mage finally understood; or it was just his new instincts taking over, he couldn't tell, but after a split second of hesitation, he grabbed the offered limb and bit into Anduin's wrist, sucking as if his life depended on it. And it most probably did.

"Medivh, stop" Anduin murmured a few minutes later.

He sounded a bit weak and dizzy, and Khadgar was ready to utilize magic should Medivh disobey, but the Guardian let go of his friend, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He seemed a bit shaken but at least not shivering and crying in agony anymore.

"How did you know he won't eat you alive?" Khadgar asked, stunned.

"His fangs" Anduin explained, wrapping a strip torn from his shirt around his bleeding wrist. "They're for piercing the skin, not for tearing out chunks of meat. And he said he was thirsty. Are you feeling better?" he asked, turning to Medivh.

"Much, thanks" Medivh nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. "Just what the hell happened to me?" he finally asked, and Khadgar shared his theory about it with him.

"Sounds legit" Medivh admitted with a sigh, leaning against Anduin's shoulder when a wave of sleepiness washed over him.

Anduin hugged him protectively, playing with his long, silky strands absentmindedly.

"Should I leave you alone so you can sleep?" Khadgar asked, noticing that both his master and his friend were about to doze off.

"Well, how about telling Llane what's the situation? And that Medivh can control it so no one has to worry about anything" Anduin muttered.

"All right" Khadgar nodded, and the last thing he saw before leaving the room was that Anduin grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping Guardian.

As it turned out, Medivh's tiny fangs – or baby fangs, as Anduin called them – were more of a subject of amusement than fear, however, with the exception of his closest friends, no one was crazy enough to tease the Guardian about them.


End file.
